chroniclesofeushenofandomcom-20200214-history
Prophet - Character
Name: Prophet Height: 6'2" Race: Lycan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120525144442/forsakenrealm/images/4/4a/Prophet.pngAdded by 7thsin Personality: Usually the silent type though quick to anger. He prefers to avoid senseless quarrels, basing all fights purely on the reputation gain. He also has a tendency to sneeze and storm out of large areas quickly and cause a few damages due to the fact his Lycan senses blended too closely with his human ones. Though not one to usually be seen doing things everyday humans would do, he has an unnatural enjoyment of playing with children and doing good deeds if needed, again based on his want of gaining rep. Powers (If any): Transformation (Lycan), Summoning his pack (a group of 5 wolves.) and a few basic spells(A very short range for teleportation, and a spell to increase his speed for roughly 5 minutes.) Special Weaponry (If any): Poison dipped daggers laced with paralysis poison and a tracking poison, which gives the target a special scent only seeable by Prophet once injected into the blood stream. Normal Weaponry (If any): His fists and claws. Magical Ability (If any): Being able to see the scents of each human, making him a perfect Tracker for his pack. Being able to communicate with his pack. Other: Picture: Backstory: Prophet was born to a clan of Lycans that lived as mercs in his hometown. His life was a completely different story from the other children's, mostly because of his enhanced sense of smell and occasional killing sprees, one of which took the life of his two siblings and father when he was only 5 years old. Though he has learned to control his rage, he suffers from extreme insomia due to the fact that all of his dreams are haunted by his heinous act. After finding the child bathed in blood beside the corpses, his mother sent the child to the clan's leader in an attempt to have him killed. On the way to the "purification" site, the execution team was ambushed by two other wolves and the child was kidnapped and presumed dead. Two years later the clan leader's home and record house was burned to the ground, erasing all traces of the child and his kidnappers as to elude any possible attempts to find the murderers. From the beginning, he showed promise to his new clan's elders and was given the name "Prophet", as they believed he would lead their clan to salvation. Being one of such high ranking at age 15, he was given control of a small pack of wolves. He has been known to be an excellent tracker, which makes use of his special ability, being able to track down targets in half the time it would take most people, human or Lycan. He also adopted his trademark Lycan pack symbol, made from the blood of each member, which allows him to summon them by either injuring himself or the symbol, as well as a black robe he uses to conceal himself in town and track his targets. Prophet is a master with poisons and has created a special one which affects the bloodstream and causes the body to give off a scent only noticed by himself. He is always followed by his pack no matter where, though the sight of his trademark black robe seems to ward off unwanted visitors.